


Moonlight

by bumblebbun



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard, cant draw hands pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebbun/pseuds/bumblebbun
Summary: Some fanart of Din and Corin, I don't know what's happening to me but I can't stop drawing these cuties. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Also pls forgive these awful hands I'm still learning how to draw them,,


End file.
